dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Island
Treasure Island is the 7th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Backpack *Map *Pirate Parrot *Pirate Pig *Pirate Piggies *Crocodiles Summary Dora and Boots search for the pirate pigs' treasure. Recap Dora and Boots are on the hunt for the pirate pigs' treasure chest which is full of gold, chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting, and stickers. The map tells them that they have to go through the Lookout Tree, then across the Crocodile Lake, and then they should find Treasure Island. First, they go to the Lookout Tree and find the key. Then they have to go across Crocodile Lake on a pirate ship. At first, the crocodiles try to attack them, but Dora and Boots sing "Grande, grande, grande" to the crocodiles so that they will not attack their ship, which the crocodiles later sing. The ship heads for Treasure Island, and Dora and Boots got out the blue key from Backpack. Then, they raced up to the top to meet up with Pirate Pig and his pirate piggy crew. They had to be careful with the blue key because Swiper could swipe it. Suddenly, they see Swiper in a purple cape and he swipes the key and hides it, but they were able to find the blue key. Once they got back, they had to go to the treasure chest. Pirate Pig buried the chest under a yellow rock. But to get there, they had to hop on the 8 red rocks and then on 8 yellow rocks. After that, Pirate Pig lifts up the yellow rock and they find an "X". They dug up the treasure chest and open it up. Inside the treasure chest was gold and lots of other kinds of treasures. Places in episode #Look Out Tree #Crocodile Lake #Treasure Island (Location) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the pirate pigs. *This is the first episode to find Baby Blue Bird. *Tico, Isa, and Benny do not appear in this episode. *This episode also marks the first appearance for Pirate Parrot. *A picture of Dora and Boots finding the pirate treasure was seen on a later episode titled "To the Monkey Bars". *This is the 7th episode of the show. *When Dora and Boots are singing the Travel Song the first time, Boots is holding the blue treasure key but when they run down the hill and Boots doing cartwheels down it, he's not holding the blue treasure key but after that when Dora and Boots continue singing, they're holding the blue treasure key again. *When Swiper steals the treasure key and throws it away, Dora and Boots actually could’ve stopped him that time because they actually had the chance to stop him by saying Swiper No Swiping! before they were too late but however they just let him take it on purpose when he got a little closer to it. *When Dora asks the viewer where the Look Out Tree is, Boots already finds it before the Blue Cursor clicks on it. Gallery treasure map.jpg Dora and Boots sing to the crocodiles.jpg Islandtreasure.jpg Character Find Baby Blue Bird International premieres October 31, 2000 (Latin America) November 7, 2000 (Portugal) February 6, 2001 (Spain) March 26, 2001 (Brazil) Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something